Plectranthus hybrida. 
Plepalila.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Plectranthus plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Plepalilaxe2x80x99. More specifically, the breeding program which resulted in the production of the new cultivar was carried out in Cape Town, Western Cape, South Africa. The female or seed parent of xe2x80x98Plepalilaxe2x80x99 was a proprietary Plectranthus saccatus designated 800/77 (unpatented). The male or pollen parent of xe2x80x98Plepalilaxe2x80x99 was a proprietary Plectranthus hilliardiae designated 146/92 (unpatented). The resulting seed was collected and germinated. From the progeny, a single plant was selected in 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal or stem cuttings taken during 1999 at Claremont, South Africa and during 2000-2001 at West Chicago Ill., USA has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) Exhibits an upright bushy habit,
(b) Forms lavender flowers,
(c) Forms dark green foliage with dark purple underside and
(d) Exhibits a vigorous growth habit.
xe2x80x98Plepalilaxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light intensity, and day length.
When the new cultivar of the present invention is compared to its male parent (non-patented) it exhibits shorter petioles, of a different color and leaves of a different texture and color as detailed in Table A.